


Twilight of the Gods (Chrobin Celebration Day 4)

by Voidpurrmina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week, Fluff, M/M, because i literally cant write anything else, chrobin celebration, honestly this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina
Summary: Grima has never experienced a  real Halloween. Chrom wants to change that.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Twilight of the Gods (Chrobin Celebration Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> halloween is pretty much 2 months away it's not too early to write about it right?  
> ...  
> right????
> 
> title comes from the sov soundtrack i may have gotten a little lazy

The cold October air gripped Grima’s lungs and the short male cringed and closed his eyes as the icy feeling of too much crisp air snaked through his body. He sighed, staring at the visible breath and thinking himself a dragon because of it. The nights seemed to pass by without much excitement, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. 

He and Chrom were going to be attending the city’s local Halloween festival tonight and Chrom was picking out the costumes for both of them. The Plegian would be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t excited. He had never really been to festivals, much less to ones where people got to dress up and act silly. A straight-laced cynic, Grima saw the world through muted shades of deadpan gray, but ever so gradually, Chrom was beginning to make him see the vibrant colors of the world that he had never gotten the chance to savor as a kid. 

He wasn’t that far away from home. He stepped out to get a quick bit of fresh air because he felt like he would suffocate, being cooped up all day with the idea of a night full of fun bouncing around in his head. He wasn’t usually this excited but Chrom just seemed so happy… He supposed the latter was rubbing off on him. 

As he turned heel and walked back home, Grima let his thoughts wander for a little bit. He had so many expectations as to what a festival would be like. What would the food be like? How loud would it be? How many people would be there? How many would be staring at him, silently comparing him to the people around him, sneering and judging him and wordlessly spitting insults, repeating things about himself he already knows, that he’s no great person, no one worth the time, not worth the oxyge-

That’s enough thinking for now. Enough indulgence. He  _ will  _ get ready for tonight, He  _ will _ have a good time, and none of his funky mind demons are going to stop him. 

Walking faster now, Grima headed home with a set jaw and nails digging into his palms. 

He’d feel better eventually. 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


Chrom smiled as Grima walked through the front door. He was excited about tonight. It was going to be special. After all, he had to make Grima’s first Halloween a good one. Sure, one could say he over-prepared and that he was acting a little too thrilled but it was hard trying  _ not _ to be! The only reason Chrom hadn’t burst from the seams with excitement was that he had skipped his morning cup of coffee to not get too jittery. 

The blue-haired man hugged Grima once the latter stepped inside. “Are you excited?” he asked, broadcasting his feelings all over his face and voice. “Moderately,” Grima mumbled as he closed his eyes and returned the hug. He sounded disinterested, but Chrom knew better. The slight tremor in his voice, the way he eagerly received and reciprocated the affection, yes… he was excited too. Nervous, but excited. 

In that fleeting moment, Chrom wanted to sweep every one of Grima's worries away. Kiss them away one by one or hold them until they dissipate like a fine mist. The two stood there for a while, apart from the world for a precious few seconds before they parted. 

“Well, I suppose you should see your costume, right?” Chrom said with a small smile. Grima rolled his eyes but the former didn’t miss the endearing little smile that he flashed ever so briefly. 

“Sure.”

  
  


\- - -

  
  


“... What the fuck is this?”

“A costume.”

“A kid’s pajamas.”

“It’s just a onesie! I didn’t want to get you a complicated costume-”

“So you got me cat pajamas??”

“They’re only pajamas if you make them.”

Grima looked skeptical but didn’t question Chrom any more. He supposed the other had tried to think of his feelings. That’s supposed to be a good thing, right? He wasn’t quite used to that much kindness and experiencing it still made him feel all warm and fuzzy and weird inside. He pushed down his feelings of not-quite-discomfort and took another glance at his supposed costume. It was simple — just a soft-looking onesie themed after a black cat with some paw-shaped gloves to match. A kitty. He was dressing up as a kitty.

Why, oh why, does he indulge Chrom like this?

“So if I’m going as a common house pet, what’ll you be dressing up as?”

Chrom smiled and ran off, almost knocking over a vase. Grima sighed and rushed to steady the wobbling porcelain on the accent table. Not but seconds later Chrom came barrelling back into the room in a large cloak, looking giddy as all hell. Grima nearly regretted asking. “A vampire?” he drawled with a raised eyebrow. Chrom nodded enthusiastically. 

Well… he didn’t look  _ bad _ .

And Grima might’ve stared if he weren’t trying to keep calm. 

Okay, maybe he stared anyway. 

Surely he could allow himself  _ some _ excitement, right? Sure, that little almost-tangent while walking home had soured his mood but Chrom’s energy was more than enough to lift him back up and even further into his own head, positively swimming with thought after thought, some good and some bad. It’s too full but not all that bad up there if he can just avoid the bad things and float among the positivity he keeps bundled up somewhere in there. But at the same time…? 

Eugh.

He  _ really _ needs to get out of his own head.

  
  


\- - -

The pair were ready to go, both in costume and bouncing with energy (whether it be positive or nervous). Grima took one last look at Chrom before they stepped outside. He looked wonderful. He drank in the indigo hair neatly combed save for a particularly unruly cowlick, the pale makeup on his face that would surely make him look ethereal once they stepped into the moonlight, and the long lashes that framed wide eyes (with red contacts, Grima noted briefly. Chrom must’ve bought some to go with the costume. It wouldn’t surprise Grima if he were the inspiration. He uses red contacts all the time. On Chrom though? They looked almost too good). Grima smiled a little bit. Chrom looked magnificent. He was sure that Chrom would have fun and perhaps, by extension, he would too. 

They stepped into Chrom's car and Grima fought the urge to take off his weird paw gloves and drum his nails against the inner handle of the car. He knew that if he started he likely wouldn't stop until the car ride ended. Instead, he just took off his gloves and stroked the fur. It helped a lot, surprisingly. The softness of the black gloves and the slow repetitiveness of the stroking allowed him to think. Pause. Calm down. Deep down he knew that his fears were irrational but it was nice for that to be at the forefront of his mind for once. 

Before he knew it, they were there. They both got out of the car and balked at the sight. Ylisstol was beautiful on any regular night, but tonight? It looked patently  _ bewitching _ . 

The city sidewalks were lined with stalls and fairy lights hung from lamppost to lamppost. Costumed citizens walked and chatted amongst each other as they floated from stall to stall. Grima was overwhelmed, yet amazed. He wanted to finally experience what this was like. Slipping his gloves back on, he grabbed Chrom's hand tightly and took the first step towards something great. 

They started off only observing, walking down the streets and searching for a stall to start with. The idle touring only lasted for so long before a stand caught one of their eyes. Neither was sure who was pulling who to where, but they wound up at their first stall all the same. A candy apple stall, Chrom noted. One look at his partner told him that he was interested. 

When Grima first got his hands on the bright red treat, he spent a lot of time just looking at it. The candy apple was such a vibrant shade of red. He had seen pictures of them, of course, and seen them through the smudged glass of store windows but it was so vivid in person, shiny and almost unreal. Chrom watched Grima take a small, hesitant bite out of the sweet treat. It only took a few seconds of chewing before the Plegian’s face lit up brighter than the street lights. “So good…” he whispered as he stared at the apple in wide-eyed awe. 

Clearly, that was a good first start.

And it only got better from there.

The duo kept walking and zeroing on the occasional booth selling something interesting. They played some (totally rigged) games, ate more street food (which Grima absolutely fawned over. He never really bothered to try Ylissean street food before tonight. He decided that was a mistake), and they even took pictures with a few people (Grima wasn’t necessarily thrilled at the notion of pictures at first, but the feeling of being watched felt slightly more subdued after he began to think that everyone was staring because they liked his costume). Grima felt so happy. Sure, the night wasn’t perfect — everything was on the slightly uncomfortable side of loud and he swore he could feel people staring for a lot longer than necessary — but he was having fun. It wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“So how did you enjoy yourself?” The stray question snapped Grima out of his own thoughts. He and Chrom were walking back to the car now. It was late and while they were enjoying themselves, they both knew that they’d regret it in the morning if they stayed up for too long.

“It was fun,” Grima mumbled before he popped a piece of candy corn — his new favorite treat — into his mouth. Chrom made a disgusted noise. Apparently, his opinion is that candy corn is the stuff of nightmares. His opinion is wrong. 

The taller man pulled the other close to his chest and under his large cape. The Plegian leaned his head against Chrom’s chest in return. After a moment of comfortable silence, he spoke up again. “So would you be willing to do this more often?”

They got in the car and stared at each other for a bit. Grima gave Chrom a nod that was only slightly hesitant. Chrom smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Grima smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Chrom pulled away and playfully stuck his tongue out.

“Gross. You taste like candy corn.”

Grima rolled his eyes and kissed him again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> gee cass will you ever stop writing chrima?
> 
> haha
> 
> no


End file.
